Promise
by ThePurpleWriter25
Summary: a one-shot. "i need you to please promise me something"


AN: hi everyone! =) thanks for checking my story out! I hope you enjoy it.

It's a one-shot that I wrote about 2 years ago. It's slightly AU, as in the wedding is 2 days after Harry's birthday. This is my first fic so please go easy.

**DISCLAIMER: this fantastic world belongs to JK Rowling. I am merely using them to amuse myself.**

**Promise **

Harry woke up the day after his birthday in a daze, so much had happened yesterday- Dumbledore's will, Scrigmor, preparations for the wedding, but the memory that had implanted itself permanently into his mind was that kiss. It was the most amazing experience of his life, only to be ruined by Ron! Harry felt like stuffing Ron into a ditch with a million spiders for interrupting possibly his last moment with Ginny! But- Ron was right. He should lead Ginny on. He didn't even know if he had any future, let alone a future with Ginny! At that thought, Harry pictured himself standing at the altar starring down the aisle at the most beautiful sight- Ginny in a simple white gown that made her look like a Goddess. She had her arm linked with her father's as they walked down the aisle. Harry was pulled from his daydream by a loud snore from Ron, who mumbled something that sounded like Hermione. Harry smiled to himself. "I wonder when those two will stop bickering long enough to see what everyone else sees."

Harry got up and got dressed. When he entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley sent him straight back up to wake Ron so they could help Mr. Weasley and the others set up for the rehearsal dinner tonight. The day went by in a blur and Harry found that not only was he avoiding Ginny, but she was avoiding him. At 4 o'clock all the ladies went to get dressed and at 5 the men followed suit. By 6 everyone was outside in the marquee which Hermione and Ginny decorated in purple and turquoise. Harry's jaw dropped in the middle of a conversation with Remus when Ginny came down in a green halter neck dress that moved with her. It stopped just before her knees and hugged her every curve as if it was designed just for her. "…so what do you think Harry?" "she's beautiful" Remus smiled knowingly, "yes she is, but actually I was wondering what you thought about erecting a tomb stone for Sirius next to your parents?" "oh, its brilliant" said Harry, his thoughts still on Ginny.

The dinner went flawlessly, but despite Harry's efforts, he ended up seated right opposite Ginny at the table, trying very hard to not look at her. All the Weasley boys had brought dates and were swaying weirdly to the weird sisters. Even Ron had managed to pull Hermione in for a dance. Harry wondered aimlessly to the kitchen where he bumped into Ginny. They stood starring at each other for seemed like minutes before Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny to bring the treacle tart. Ginny took a deep breath and put the tart down. She starred into Harry's eyes with a blazing look of determination, love and pain. "I know what you're planning" she said. This snapped harry back to reality. "I heard the three of you talking" she took a step closer and Harry could literary feel the current flowing between them, pulling them closer. "I'm not going to ask you to tell me, or try to stop you, because I know I won't win. I just need you to promise me something…"

**Molly POV**

"Where is Ginny?" it's not like she has to make the tart! I swear her mind has been somewhere else this entire holiday! I decided to go find her when I heard her voice in the kitchen. "…I just need you to promise me something." I peeked into the kitchen and saw Harry and Ginny within an inch of each other. Ginny took a breath, closed her eyes and cupped her hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry, I need you to promise me, please promise me…" she took a shaky breath. " Harry, please promise me that you won't die." It suddenly became so clear! Why Ginny was so distant, why Harry always avoided sitting next to Ginny, why they both always had pained expressions on their face. "Ginny, I can't" said Harry with a look on his face that could only mean his heart was breaking. "Please Harry, I don't care if it's a lie or whether or not you believe it, I just need to hear you say that you won't die and that you'll come back to me and that everything will be alright!" Tears began to pour out at the corner of her eyes. She looked straight into his eyes. "Please" she whispered. I decided to let them have their moment so I walked back to the party and grabbed Arthur and pulled him to the dance floor. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you too.'' He smiled. "What brought this on?" "We're in a war, you never know what our last words to each other could be…" Understanding shone on his face as he pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

**HPOV**

I looked into those big brown eyes as she pleaded with me and I couldn't do it. I couldn't break her heart anymore so, I gave in. "I promise Ginny." I knew every word of it was a lie, sure I would keep fighting, but there was no say on whether I'd still be alive at the end of this all. I carefully wiped a tear away and at my touch she lay her face on the palm of my hand almost like she was snuggling into it. "thank you." She said. She took a step closer, there was no space between us now, she placed her one hand over my heart and the other wound it's way around my neck and slipped into my hair. Then she kissed me and I kissed her back and in my head I knew it was wrong, but merlin it felt so right. Then it ended, as quickly as yesterday and our few months of happiness together. "Just on case you really do meet some veela" She picked up the treacle tart and left the kitchen.

AN: and that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing a companion piece, of their reunion (I know so overdone) but that won't be for a while. So click that review button please….


End file.
